


Ecumenical Anecdote

by gardnerhill



Series: Wounded Warriors [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Religion, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson and Wood discuss comparative religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecumenical Anecdote

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 July Watson’s Woes Amnesty Prompt #3: **No Joke**. Incorporate something that should be funny, but isn't.
> 
>  **Warning:** Period term for Muslims. Impolite things said about proselytizing. John Lennon quoted 48 years before his birth.

“A priest, a minister and a rabbi walked into the bar.” Watson took a swig of beer. “And that’s when the Sikhs jumped up and started shooting.”

Corporal Wood grimaced and swigged his own ale. “Can’t hardly blame them. I loathe missionaries – self-righteous and ignorant idiots, doing more harm than good most of the time.”

Watson nodded. “I was surprised at the rabbi being there – I don’t think Jewish people believe in evangelizing. Poor fellow – for all I know, he was just a friend visiting and got caught up in the internecine battle.”

“I will say that’s something Jews have in their favour over Christians.” Wood scowled. “But fanatics seem to be the same in every religion. We’ve both seen Mohammedans ready to kill us or die themselves for the one true God.”

Watson smirked. “And when Christians do the exact same thing, we call it a glorious Crusade and say the men involved are heroes.” He fed a scrap of bacon to Teddy under the table and scratched the chittering mongoose’s head.

“That’s true, ain’t it?” Wood pursed his lips – making his seamed face look even more frightening – and stroked his bearded chin. “Almost makes you want to imagine there’s no Heaven at all – it might make people treat each other better while they live!”

Watson nodded over his beer.


End file.
